10 Most Teary Songs
by Agent Get Amy And Ian Together
Summary: Part 3 of my serie "Facts you'll never use".


**Hey guys... Sorry for not updating for so long. I had just been sick (I still am a bit) I promise I will try updating more! **

**Now to the story! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Intro:**

Amy was sad. Evan was dead, Jake had, apparently, a wife and child and Ian didn't loved her. (Or so she thought). For ten long days, she had been listen to the most teary songs who ever had been made. We will now look back at those days and see what people react about these songs.

**Day 1: Roxette – It Must Have Been Love.**

"I knew Amy was a girl, but I never thought, she could be one of THOSE girls!" Hamilton said.

"And what excatly are "Those Girls"?" Natalie asked, taking a sip of her ice tea.

"The one who cries, eat ice cream and burn the picture of the one they loved. THAT kind of girl!" Ted exclaimed from the couch. He looked destroyed. Probably because he's room was next to Amys.

The other boys nodded their heads, except Ian, who was looking at the wall.

"Calm down. It's probably pver by tomorrow," Nellie said and rolled her eyes.

Everybody said things like:

"You think?"

"She's a girl, stuff like that, can take years for them!"

"I want a new room."

_Most teary line: "It must have been love, but it's over now."_

**Day 2: Adele – Someone Like You.**

"She's still crying!" Jonah yelled.

"SHUT UP! Some of us is trying to get some sleep!" Ted yelled. He was laying on the couch, trying to get some sleep, because Amy had been crying all night. Again.

"Hey, Ian! Why so quiet? Isn't crying girls, your dream. Then you can comfort them and get some..." Dan was, (Very rudely) interrupted by Nellie and Fiske, "DAN! It's you sister!"

"So?" He shruged.

"Boys," Natalie murmed, the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Girls," Dan said and the other boys nodded in agreement.

_Most teary line: "I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over."_

**Day 3: Leona Lewis – Bleeding Love.**

"Okay, we really need to get her laid," Dan said and walked into the kitchen.

Ian spat his tea, all over the table, and Reagan and Madison. "Ewwwww!" They said. Fiske rosed his eyebrows, but didn't comment. "And how excatly are we going to get her laid?" Ian's voice dripped of sarcasm.

"Dating Side! Duuuuh!" Dan said and looked at Ian like he was an idiot.

"And what dating side excatly?" Sinead asked.

"Uh..."

_Most teary line: "You cut me open and I keep bleeding love."_

**Day 4: Britney Spears – Everytime.**

"We found a dating side!" Dan, Jonah, Hamilton, Ned and Ted run into the living room.

"Which one? or ?" Sinead asked.

Everybody turned their heads to her and her face became redder than her hair. "What?" She mumbled.

Dan shoke, "That was just so wrong," He said and placed the laptop on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Everybody moved closer to him. "No we found one, called: _I had fallen for you and I can't get up. _The only thing we have to do now, is to make a profile," He explained.

"Fine, but we have to do that tomorrow. We run out of chocolate and ice cream for Amy," Nellie said.

Everybody growned and left to Wal Mart. Amy needed A LOT of chocolate and ice cream.

_Most teary line: "My weakness caused you pain and this song is my sorry."_

**Day 5: Whitney Houston – I Have Nothing.**

"The profile is created, now we just have to wait for an answer," Dan said and grinned evil.

They waited.

1:30 pm.

They waited.

3:00 pm.

They Waited.

10: 45.

Finally there was and answer.

And it was...

_Most teary line: "Don't walk away from me, I have nothing if I don't have you."_

**Day 6: Mariah Carey – Open Arms.**

"IAN!?" Everybody yelled and run up to Ian's room. He was laying in his bed with his laptop besides him. "Why are you on _I had fallen for you and I can't get up_?" Natalie asked furious.

"Because I couldn't let you, get her together with some freak!" He yelled back.

"It should rather be you?" Alistair asked dry.

He didn't answer, but they all knew it.

"Let's go back to bed and discuss this tomorrow," Fiske said and left the room.

Everybody nodded and left.

_Most teary line: "Now that you've come back, turned light into day, I need you to stay."_

**Day 7: Celine Dion – My Heart Will Go On.**

"Okay, here's the deal. Ian will go up and ask Amy out. She will say yes and they lived happily ever after. Any questions?" Nellie asked. She was greeted by shaking heads. "Good. Ian, go up and ask her."

Ian went up and knocked on Amy's door. "Love? Could we please talk? I have something to ask you about."

There was quiet for a while, ignore the sobbing. "Leave me alone," A raspy voice came from the other side of the door.

"Love, please open the door! It's important!" Ian said.

"Go away!" The voice came again.

"I'm not leaving!" He said and sat down on the floor.

"Your choice."

Hours passed and Ian didn't moved. Finally, Dan came up to him, "What is going on? Why aren't you on a date?" He asked.

"She won't came out and I'm not leaving," He said and shrugged.

"You two are the most stubborn persons I ever had meet!" Dan said and went down stairs.

_Most teary line: "You're here in my heart and my heart will go on."_

**Day 8: Celine Dion/Bridgit Jones – All By Myself.**

"Neither Amy or Ian will move, what should we do?" Dan exclaimed and walked back and forth.

"We could lock them into the same room?" Reagan thought.

"But Amy won't leave her room nor opening the door. WAIT! What about..." Dan lowered his voice to a whisper.

Alistair nodded slowly, "That might work."

"Well," Hamilton said excited, "Let's get this thing ordered!"

_Most teary line: "Living alone I think of all the friends I've had known, but when I dial the telephone, nobody's home."_

**Day 9: Mariah Carey – Without You.**

BANG!

Amy screamed. Ian screamed. Dan was about throwing a party. They had ordered a small package of dynamite and blowed Amy's door up. Dan and the others slowly walked into... The cave.

It looked like something from Lord Of The Rings. If you didn't knew better, Gollum was living here. It was dark, no light was allowed. The Ipod was still playing "Mariah Carey – Without Out." The bed was full of used napkins, chocolate paper and broken dreams AKA Twilight and Phantom Of The Opera.

"Okay, Amy. You. Ian. Date. Now," Nellie said stern.

She hissed and throwed some paper after them. "Okay. That's it! Hamilton, Ian, you know what to do," Nellie said.

Hamilton and Ian went over and took her up from the bed. "Sorry Love. It's for your own best," Ian said as he took her arms.

She hissed after them like a snake. "Light!" She closed her eyes as they stepped out of her room.

"Love, I have a reservation for us, so I suggest that you take a bath and change," Ian said.

"Why? Because all my clothes are hideous and I look like something Saladin had throwed up?" She started to cry again. That was until Dan hit her. "Get a grip, sis. You got twenty minute. Do you think you can handle that?" Dan asked and looked at Natalie and Sinead.

Natalie took a long look at Amy, "Hmmm... Maybe... But we need totally peace!"

Sinead nodded and signaled to the boys, to get Amy into the bathroom.

They shot the door closed. Now the only thing they could do was to wait...

_Most teary line: "I can't live, if living is without you."_

**Day 10: Whitney Houston – I Will Always Love You.**

Amy and Ian were sitting in a beautiful, italian resturant. "Love, there is something I would like to show you," Ian said.

She nodded and left. They walked over to a park, where the swans were swimming around in the small lake in the middle. The were some roses who was placed, so it said: _"I Love You."_

"Ian, it's beautiful," Amy sighed and turned around, only to find Ian on his knees.

"Amy, I had loved you for years, I couldn't stand to see you with other men, but I knew I couldn't avoid you seeing them, but now when you are mine, I never want to let you go. Amelia Hope Cahill, do you want to marry me?"

Amy stood there for a while and Ian started to become nervous. Tears started to fall down Amy's cheeks. "A-amy?" Ian stuttered.

"YES! Yes a million times!" She jumped on him and hugged/kissed him.

"Now we just have to tell everybody else," Amy said.

"We could run off to Vegas?" Ian suggested with shurg.

"Oh no. I want a true wedding. The cake, dress, swans. And a loooong honeymoon," Amy said, eyeing Ian dangerous.

"Anything for you, Love," Ian said and kissed her.

_Most teary line: "Iiiii will always love yooooooooooou!"_


End file.
